North Swedish Horse
The North Swedish Horse is a horse breed in Star Stable Online. Description 2018/NEW MODEL COSTS 749 STAR COINS OLD MODEL COSTS 599 STAR COINS "The North Swedish horse evolved from the prehistoric forest horse that lived in northern Europe. The North Swedish is cold-blooded and was formerly used in agriculture and forestry but today it is also a popular riding horse. It is a versatile horse that is good at running, jumping, dressage, and western riding but is also durable and very strong, which is great for pulling timber in the forest." ''- Old Model Description - Star Stable Online "''The North Swedish horse is an old breed with its roots in the countryside of Northern Scandinavia and has been bred for work in forestry and agriculture. O''rigin and environment have shaped the North Swdsih horse into a steadfast, hearty horse with a gentle, cooperative character making them an excellent fit as pleasure and family horses.'' ''These agile heavyweights shine in all disciplines, such as jumping, Western riding, dressage and even races!" ''- New Model Description - Star Stable Online Star Stable Online The Old Model North Swedish Horses was first released on August 27, 2014, in two colors. Two additional colors were released on September 24, 2014, and the last two variations were released on October 22, 2014. The New Models were teased on February 5, 2018, in a video and were released on February 7, 2018, in three new colors. During the February 7, 2018, Wednesday update another color was placed in the Goldenleaf Stables as an NPC, but it was not released as a purchasable color, possibly hinting at a later release. NSHByPan.png|Bay Pangaré NSHDrByPan.png|Brown Pangaré NSHDun.png|Dun NSHGlByPan.png|Golden Bay Pangeré NSHP.png|Palomino NSHSByPan.jpg|Silver Dapple Pangaré Old Models The Old Models, cost 599 SC and can all be found at Ferdinand's Horse Market: * Bay Pangaré * Brown Pangeré * Dun * Golden Bay Pangaré * Palomino * Silver Dapple Pangaré NSHNMDpByP.png|Dapple Bay Pangaré NSHNMFlC.png|Flaxen Chestnut - Unavailable NSHNMP.png|Palomino NSHNMSBlBk.png|Sun Bleached Black New Models The New Models cost 749 SC and can be found in the following locations: Note: The Dapple Bay Pangaré can be purchased at Player level 1 unlike the rest of the colors. * Dapple Bay Pangaré * Flaxen Chestnut - Unavailable * Palomino * Sun Bleached Black Trivia * Because both the Old and New Model North Swedish Horses are heavy breeds, leg wraps will not be visible even when equipped. * The New Model North Swedish Horses share their animations with the Connemara. * The New Model North Swedish Horses are the first breed released with a Docked (Short Tail) Hairstyle. ** Docking originally meant "to amputate the tail bone at the Dock to keep the tail short"(presently illegal in most countries including Sweden), but nowadays the term means "the practice of cutting the hair of the tail skirt very short, just past the end of the natural dock of the tail." While this is a less controversial method, it still makes it difficult for horses to swat flies or communicate effectively with other horses. * The Old Model North Swedish horses share the same model as the Tinkers. * They were the first horses to released that had a resistance to the cold inside Valley of The Hidden Dinosaur, moving at their normal speed there unlike other horses. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds